An embarrassing dilemma
by Melancholic Kane
Summary: Konata and Kagami, as well as all the other girls, even though they go to different colleges, are still great friends. However Konata might want to get closer to Kagami than she is... KONAMI and more to come! ABANDONNED PROJECT
1. Prologue

**Hi reader! Well this is my first fan fiction; however I study in writing so I shouldn't be that bad! The prologue of my story will simply tell you what happened to most of the characters after the 24th episode of the anime (or the last manga if you prefer) and after the OVA special, so maybe you should go watch these if you haven't already! The real story starts next chapter, but this part is essential! Enjoy!**

Prologue

**Konata Izumi**

Konata was walking in the forest. It was nighttime and the darkness, mixed with the feeble light of the moon gave Konata the impression that this gloomy forest was haunted. As she walked past a very tall tree, she heard a cracking sound on her left and turned quickly in that direction. She knew something was there, but it was so dark she couldn't see it. She lowered the night-vision goggles that were resting on her head and turned them on. She noticed what seemed to be a very long tail from between the bushes. She approached the object of her curiosity, when the tail suddenly went faded away in the night. Konata stopped. Her heart was beating very quickly, when a gigantic black cat with claws as big as Konata's head jumped out of between two trees. Using her slow-motion abilities, she dodged the wild animal and it fell on the ground behind her. Konata drank a speed potion and started running, immediately followed by a hungry wild cat. Konata turned around to see if she had outrunned it, when she fell to the ground, having tripped on a root. Facing the ground, she turned around, only to see one of the beast's gigantic claws approaching her face…

Konata woke up. She had just been hit on the head by her teacher.

"Miss Izumi, said the teacher, I'm tired of telling you to not sleep in my class! Leave now!"

Without grumbling, Konata left silently, watched by all of her classmates. She didn't care, as she didn't even know their names.

Konata wasn't accepted at the college she wanted to go to. She relied on her luck and was deceived. While she bored herself alone, her friends were talking to each other all day long and eating together at noon and having fun and Konata could only see her friends during the weekend. "_This is so boring_" thought Konata to herself. "_I think I haven't spent a full day at school without sleeping_. _I'll go buy a choco-cornet at the cafeteria and wait for my next class to start."_

**Kagami Hiiragi**

Kagami was carefully listening to her teacher while she was taking notes in her notebook. The teacher passed an assignment; she had to complete it as part of her daily homework.

Kagami was accepted at a very good college near her home. All her teachers loved her, knowing she was very talented and perseverant. The only thing Kagami regretted was the absence of her sibling, Tsukasa. She had always loved to spend time with her sister.

Suddenly, a faint vibration sound brought her back to reality. She checked her cell phone to notice she had received a message; "Hello Kagamin!" It was from Konata. Konata loved to call Kagamin because she knew it made her blush. "I was wondering if you would like to do something tomorrow. I just got kicked out of my class again, so I figured I'd ask you right now. Write me back soon, I'm so booooored!"

"_She got kicked out? Again?_" thought Kagami. "_Will she ever learn…? Although I must admit I would be pretty bored if I went to such a low-rated school, I have to blame her. It's her fault if she wasn't accepted with Miyuki-san and Tsukasa. If she would've worked harder, she surely could have made it." _She wrote back; "Sure I'd like to see you and the others, but please stop writing me while I'm in class." Kagami put her phone back in her bag and started her homework. "_I_ _hope the bell rings soon because I'm getting hungry!_"

**Tsukasa Hiiragi and Miyuki Takara**

"So what do you think of them Miss Hiiragi?" asked the teacher. Tsukasa was day-dreaming and noticed her named had been said. "Oh umm… Yes! I love them! They're awesome!" answered Tsukasa, trying not to look to suspicious, but the whole class started laughing. "Oh no!" thought Tsukasa, "_I just remembered! We are at a conference about sexuality! What was the question? Why did I answer that?_"

"Miss Takara? What is your opinion?" asked the teacher. "Well I believe everyone should have the right to love whoever they want even if that person is of the same sex. They have the freedom to choose" answered Miyuki politely. "That's more like it. Miss Hiiragi, try to behave like Miss Takara here once in a while.

-Yes sensei" answered Tsukasa, lowering her head. "_Poor little Tsukasa_" thought Miyuki. "_She is always getting into all sorts of trouble. I wish I could do something but she can't help it. She always starts day-dreaming or drawing in class. I guess I can't really blame her for being such an airhead…"_

**Later that night, at the Hiiragi residence**

The four Hiiragi sisters were watching the television after eating a meal very well cooked by no other than their youngest sister, Tsukasa. "… The authorities have yet to confirm the identity of the aggressor but it was discovered earlier today that the aggressor's goal is to rid the planet of what he calls "rotten people", those including any person who believes in a religion, homosexuals and immigrants…"

"This is sick" commented Inori, the oldest sister, openly. "It does requires a maddened mind to commit such horrific crimes" added Matsuri, the second oldest. "I hope they will catch him soon" said Tsukasa with her innocent, yet scarred voice. "Don't you worry Tsukasa, this happened far from here" exclaimed Kagami, trying to comfort her sibling." At this moment the phone started ringing and Tsukasa jumped out of the couch to pick it up.

"Hiiragi residence, who is this," answered a shy Tsukasa.

- Hey Tsukasa it's Konata!

- Oh hello Kona-chan! How are you?

- I'm terribly bored so I was wondering if you and Kagami would like to come to my house tomorrow.

- Umm… Yes! Sure, I would love to!

- Alright then! I asked Kagami earlier so I know she will come. Just tell her where it is thought, I forgot to give her precisions. I will go and call Miyuki to see if she wants to come too.

- Ok! Goodbye Kona-chan!

- Bye!

Tsukasa put down the phone and went back in the living room with her family to tell Kagami that they were going to Konata's home the next day. She then sat on the couch between her two eldest sisters and slowly fell asleep, feeling fully secured, surrounded by the persons she loved the most.

**Alright readers! That's it for now! I sure hope you enjoyed this little prologue; don't worry, the real chapters will be longer! Please send me a review! I would really love to know what you think about my story either you like it or find it boring! By the way; I hate seeing grammatical errors and such things in my work. If you see one, please let me know in a review! See you guys next time!**


	2. Ch 1 : Prince charming

**Hey everyone I'm back! Hope you enjoy chapter one!**

Prince charming

Miyuki, Konata, Tsukasa and Kagami were all sitting around a table in Konata's room. Kagami was struggling to beat Konata in a quiz video game but Konata seemed as usual to dominate, like in any other game. After a few minutes, Konata had won over her friend and no one was surprised about this turn of event.

"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't beat me Kagami!" commented proudly the blue-haired little girl. "How can you be so good at this and yet still get such horrible grades at school?" asked Kagami, mostly talking to herself. "You do realize that if you used even a portion of your passion for your games into school your grades would climb up ridiculously high?" added the older sister. "But school is so boring! I prefer playing and spending time with you guys!" said Konata, who then proceeded to show her cutest possible face to her friend who couldn't help but sigh. "_She will never change._"

Being bored of getting beaten at every video game Kagami suggested that they all watch a movie from Konata's personal library. They all agreed on this idea and went to Konata's closet, where she kept a lot of her stuff. "Alright then, I'll choose!" said Kagami, when she was stopped by Konata. "No! You won't take a good one! Please let me do it Kagamin!" exclaimed Konata with a cute convincing voice. However, Kagami saw through her plan; "No way! You will choose a movie based on one of your stupid games or animes! I'm not falling for that!" Konata and Kagami starred at each other for a few seconds and Tsukasa could feel the atmosphere getting tensed. "How about we let Miyuki choose?" proposed Tsukasa in such a low voice that Konata and Kagami almost didn't hear her. " Yay! Ok Miyuki choose a very moe movie!" asked Konata in joy. "I'll see what I can do Konata…" simply answered Miyuki, getting a bit shy. She had hopped not to interfere in this, but Tsukasa did do a good job in calming them. "_Maybe she isn't as much of an airhead as I thought…" _thought Miyuki to herself. As she proceeded to enter the large closet, almost hitting her head, making Konata laugh, Kagami went back to the table and sat down near it, facing the television. "_I feel bad now. I think I went too far." _"Konata?" called Kagami in a voice filled with sorrow. "Yes?

- I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled at you.

- Awww… It's ok my little tsundere! Here! Have a treat!" As she said that, she threw a plastic bag filled with candies directly at Kagami's face, who succeeded in catching it before it hit her.

"I told you not to call me tsundere! Don't make me regret apologizing!" yelled Kagami, remembering with frustration that her otaku friend couldn't take anything seriously.

After a little while, Miyuki found a movie. It was a love movie about this princess who was looking for the perfect prince. She tested all the guys in her village with many challenges to determine which one of them was the one that deserved her love. At the end, she marries a poor shoemaker. "That what so cute! I which I could find a prince who would love me too!" commented Tsukasa. "Didn't he remind you of that guy we used to hang out with once in a while in high school? He was so cute!" added Miyuki. "He didn't look that good; and I find him stinky!" exclaimed Kagami. "He wasn't really my type either" said Konata.

"Not your type? I guess the only guy who is your type is a ninja or a samurai in one of those anime of yours!" said Kagami before starting to laugh. "Ahah! I guess you're right!" said Konata before joining in her laughing with a laugh that sounded somewhat fake. Feeling Konata was not at ease, Kagami stopped laughing and suggested they do something else.

Everyone had left and Konata was left alone in her house. She told her father good night and went to bed early. Once on her own, she started to reflect on what had happened that day. She remembered Kagami's comment about Konata's type of guy. "_A ninja or a samurai uh? Since I was little I played dating games. In those games, I always ended up playing a male character just so that I could date women_" she thought. Then she closed her eyes and started dreaming about shrine maidens, her personal fantasy. "_I wonder if male shrine maidens exist?..._" Konata asked herself before falling asleep.

In the Hiiragi residence, Kagami had just finished her homework for the weekend. Therefore, she went in her room and tried to select a novel she would like to read. She saw one of her favorite novels; it was the story of a seductive spanish man who could seduce any woman and fulfill all her wishes before letting go of her, which would end up breaking her heart. Kagami always though he looked very manly and attractive in his black suit and would fantasize about him when she was younger. She still decided to read that novel again because she had nothing else to do. She laid down on her back on her bed getting ready to read when someone knocked on the door. "Yes?

- Onee-chan! It's me Tsukasa! I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the mall tomorrow; I need to buy something.

- Sure thing little sister!

- Thank you and good night!

- Good night to you too sister!"

With her sister gone, she could finally lose herself to her imagination; as she read the story of the spanish gentleman loved by all women; including Kagami. "_My prince charming…_" thought Kagami. "_One day, I'll find you! And whoever you will be we will live together; happily ever after…"_

**Well sorry guys this was kind of short I just needed to start from something. From now on chapters will be about 33-50% bigger! Maybe more if I get inspiration! Again please review the story, tell me what you think and tell me if you noticed a grammatical error or something. See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Ch 2 : Tsundere diva

**Hey readers! Remember I said I'd write a chapter 33-50% longer? Yeah, well I wrote 300% longer! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 : Tsundere diva**

It was two in the afternoon when Konata woke up. However, lazy as she is, she stayed in her bed for thirty long more minutes. When she finally decided to get up, she caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror and was disgusted by the view of her hairs. Still half asleep, she went downstairs to the kitchen got a bowl of ramen ready. She sat down at the table and started eating when her father entered the room. "Hello Konata! Did you sleep well?" asked her father as he sat down next to her with today's newspaper in his hands, a scene Konata had seen quite often during her 17 years living with him. "…Oh… crunch… num… yes!... nom…" answered Konata despite the fact her mouth was full with her favorite food; aside from curry of course. Her dad couldn't help but laugh at the sound of his daughter desperately trying to hold a conversation while trying to savor her delicious meal.

Konata had finished eating and was about to back to her room when her father called her back. "What is it dad?" asked Konata. "Did you decide to come with me to the USA tomorrow? Or did you find a place to stay for the week?" In Konata's head, time stopped, as she tried to remember when her father told her about such a trip. After thinking for a while she did remember a conversation with her dad two days ago. However, she was in the middle of a raid in her new favorite video game and didn't pay much attention. Drops of sweat started pouring down her neck and forehead when she started thinking about the thought of entering an airplane.

Since she was very young, Konata had watched movies and played games with her father, who never seemed to quite realize that she was just a child back in those days. When someone started talking about an airplane, all it did was remind her of a scene in terrific movie. In that movie, all we could see was a mother hugging her two little kids in a plane, crying, just a few seconds before it crashed. The movie didn't show much of the crash, but it did show the aftermath; a plain covered my huge pieces of steel and, under a bench lying around, was the plush teddy bear one the mother's kid had carried around. Since Konata saw this wretched movie, she would start shivering in fear and, most of the time, would start crying.

"Umm…" said Konata, desperately trying to find a solution that would not involve her entering the flying death machine. "Y-Y-Yes! Yes I know where I will spend the week, d-d-don't worry dad!" said Konata, still trembling. "Alright then I'll give your flight ticket to Yutaka. Be ready to leave tomorrow at 3 PM, I'll drop you wherever you're staying for the week" answered her father, who didn't seem to notice the state of imminent distress he was leaving his daughter in as he left the room. Konata ran up to her room, closed the door as she entered and lied down on her carpet. She was breathing heavily and took a minute to relax.

"_I need to find somewhere to stay and fast!"_ thought Konata. She grabbed her phone and called her aunt, but no one answered. "_Why is she never there when I need her!_" She turned on her computer and logged in on her favorite game, where she found out her old teacher Kuroi was online. "_Here's my chance!_" thought Konata. She started writing; "Hey teach'!" She was quickly answered "Hey Konata long time no see!" Konata explained her situation and received a deceiving answer; "I'm really sorry but I'm off for my parent's house during the golden week so you're going to have to find someone else." Konata sighed as she said goodbye to her old sensei. "_Fine then_, thought Konata. _I'll call my friends_." She tried calling her colleague at work, Patricia, who wasn't available. She then tried asking Miyuki. "_I'm sorry Kona-chan, but I and my family are going abroad this week._" It was already quite late when Konata finally decided to call the Hiiragi household…

At the Hiiragi residence, Kagami was waiting for Tsukasa to be ready to go the mall. It was already 2 in the afternoon and the shop would close in just a few hours. "Hurry up sis!" yelled Kagami. "I'm coming Onee-chan!" answered her sister who was excited to go to the mall. They took the train to get there and reached their destination by 2:30 PM. The twins walked around for a few minutes until Tsukasa spotted the manga shop she was looking for. Kagami brought her palm to her face desperately. "You remind me way to much of our otaku friend."

As they searched the shop, Kagami noticed Tsukasa was deep into reflection. "What is it Tsukasa? Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Kagami. "Yes, but I was wondering about something…" answered her sister, still deep into thoughts. "Well what's the matter?

- You know how some books have solid covers and others have soft covers?

- Yeah what about them?

- Why is that so?

- I don't know… Maybe it's because they consider the books that cost more should be protected better, with a hard cover.

- I see… I always thought it was because they weren't as heavy and they want all their books to weight the same.

- But what would be the point of that?

- I don't know…"

Tsukasa bought her manga and Kagami bought herself a light novel. As they exited the shop, they noticed it was starting to rain outside. Therefore, they decided to head back home.

When they left the train, the rain was pouring hard and the girls ran very fast to try and reach the house as quickly as possible. When they arrived, their mother Miki greeted them with a pair of towels which they used to dry their hairs before going to change their clothes in their respective bedrooms and hang their soaked clothes in the bathroom.

When Kagami left the bathroom after hanging her clothes the phone rang. She heard her mother answer it. "Hiiragi residence, who is this?" asked Miki. As Kagami entered her room, her mother called her; "Kagami, please take the phone!"

Kagami took the time to take seat at her desk before picking up the phone from her bedroom. "Hello?

- Hey Kagami!" She recognized the voice of her undersized otaku friend.

"Hey Konata! What's wrong, why are you calling me so late?" asked Kagami. Konata explained her situation to her friend, without pointing out the fact that she was her only hope.

"I see… Hang on a minute I'll see if I can arrange something with my parents. I'll be right back."

Konata's heart was beating very fast. She was almost swimming in her own sweat. If the Hiiragi family was to refuse giving their hospitability to her, she would have to live on the streets for a whole week. There was no way she would embark on a plane. No amount of collectible edition trading cards or action figures would make her change her mind.

Konata could hear Kagami talking to her mother. "You know her mom. She won't be trouble at all! Tsukasa and I will make sure she's always at ease and you won't even have to take care of anything!" "_Sounds like it might work!_" said Konata to herself.

"If it were to happen, we would still be ok. We aren't little girls anymore mom" said Kagami, releasing a long sigh.

"_What was that about?_" wondered Konata. "_What could happen?_"

"Hey Konata?" Kagami was back on the phone. "Yes?" answered Konata with a shivering voice. "It's ok you can come over for the week! Tsukasa and I will be happy to have you with us! You should have told us sooner thought; it would have been easier when discussing it with mom. Anyway, we'll be waiting for you tomorrow alright?" Konata felt extremely relieved. "Yes! Thank you Kagami and please thank the rest of your family for me!

-I'll make sure to do so!

-Alright goodnight Kagamin!

-Goodnight Konata."

Konata took a seat in front of her computer. She wasn't near ready to go to bed. "_I will spend a whole seven days at Kagami and Tsukasa's house_" thought Konata. "_This promises to be an entertaining week!_"

Kagami lied on her bed in her pajama. "_Konata will spend a whole seven days at our house. To top it all off, it's possible that my parents and older sisters need to leave for a few days_" thought Kagami. "_My level of stress promises to be unhealthily high after the week!_"

The next morning, Konata woke up late as usual. Luckily for her, she did woke up a few hours earlier than she usually did, allowing her to get her luggage ready. She took a quite large luggage and started filling it with everything she thought could be useful eventually during the following week. She packed a few shirts and skirts but the majority of her wardrobe consisted of cosplay suits. She took some of her favorites and soon enough, her luggage was almost full. She found just enough space to put in some items mandatory to the well being of her hygiene. She also put in a portable video game console and a little box filled with game cartridges. She struggled to close her luggage for a few minutes before succeeding.

Realizing she didn't have much time left, Konata quickly went downstairs to pick up a towel and headed back up to take a shower. About an hour later she exited the washroom only to be greeted by her father shouting "Hurry up Konata; we have to leave!" Konata grabbed her luggage and was about to head downstairs when she stopped in her momentum. She went back in her room and her intuition told her to look under her bed. "I knew I would find my cell phone someday!" exclaimed Konata, proud of the discovery she had just made. She finally went downstairs and headed to the car, which left a minute later with Yutaka, Konata and her father on board.

"So, where am I leaving you Konata?" asked Sojiro, realizing he had no idea of where he had to bring her daughter. "I'll be staying and Kagami and Tsukasa's home for the week." As she said that, the car started going very fast, for Sojiro had just noticed they were about to be late to catch their plane.

After a few minutes of driving and saying goodbye to her dad and cousin, Konata was standing in front of the door leading inside the Hiiragi family's house. She didn't have enough time to knock before Miki came to open the door and greet her.

"Hi Konata! It's a pleasure to have you stay with us!" said the mother with a honest smile on her face.

"Thank you for letting me stay! I'll be no trouble at all; I promise!

-I'm sure you won't!

-Where should I put my stuff?

-We set up a second bed in Kagami's bedroom for Tsukasa, so Tsukasa's bedroom is all yours for the remainder of your stay. I believe you know where it is?

-Of course! Thank you Miss Hiiragi!

-Please, call me Miki.

-Ok! Thank you Miki!"

Thereuppon Konata picked up her luggage and headed upstairs to Tsukasa's bedroom. When she reached the top of the staircase, she started hearing loud music and someone who seemed to be singing along. She left her luggage behind and discovered the source of all the racket; Kagami's bedroom. Konata opened the door just enough so that she could look inside. Tsukasa was sitting on Kagami's bed, balancing back and forth to the beat of the music. Kagami on the other hand had a fake microphone in her hand and was lively singing this very popular song.

"So plain, so clear, I want to forget it

...Y'know!

But then, it drags out all on its oooown, ugh,

I'm disgusted

Leave it alone, leave it alone, leave it alone

A fight is, a fight is, eventually, the north pole

This isn't a show! Goodbye!

Understand, I'm angry

(Did I not just say I was the bad guy?)

Let's call out for some thunder

Clouds - clouds - rumbling drums and clouds

It's plain cut, clear cut, I just want to rage

...Okay!

But then, It can't be helped, no matter what I saaay, ugh,

It's disgusting!"

Konata couldn't withstand the urge to scare her tsundere friend any longer. She used the song as a diversion as she crept up quietly behind her. Tsukasa noticed her and turned her head towards her. She was about to say "Hi!" when Konata made a sign to her, telling her to remain silent. Tsukasa understood the message and began struggling in order not to laugh.

"Really, really, really, really,

Careless, careless, eventually, the south pole

The only word I want now is "sorry"

I know, it's all because of the weather

(Let there be sun light, really!)

I just want to see Mr. Sun

Rain - rain - boring rain"

Konata was about to grab Kagami from behind when she suddenly noticed something; she was actually singing very well. In fact, Konata thought she had a powerful and cute voice.

"Okay, here's the question

Will we make up in the library

Or will we make up and eat lunch

Ahead of time, with a smile?

Definitely, I'd choose the latter

Getting hungry from being angry

Is a no-good vicious circle

So, which will you decide on?

Decide! "

Seeing the song was far from finished, Konata decided it was time to act. She jumped towards Kagami's back, at the height of her waist. A second before hitting her target, she yelled "Kagamin~!", thus making her purple-haired friend jump and yell; proving that she had been surprised. However, her surprise was doubled when her friend grabbed her and brought her down to the floor.

Konata, now lying on Kagami's back, could feel her friend's heart running terribly fast. They stayed in this position without moving a few seconds, before hearing Tsukasa burst into laughing. Seeing Konata was not about to move, Kagami rolled left, making to little otaku fall of her back. The two girls got up and Kagami was not happy.

"What's the matter with you!" shouted Kagami, who was obviously angry of her friend interrupting her. Then she changed from being angry to being uncomfortable, as she realized that her otaku friend had been watching her for probably the last few minutes. "I… why didn't you tell me you backstabbing idiot!" said Kagami, now relaying her anger towards her sister. Then she stopped again and started thinking about all the jokes Konata could do about her poor singing talents. Her whole face went red and Konata noticed she unintentionally put her friend in a situation where she is ill-at-ease. "Kagami! You were awesome!" yelled Konata so that she was louder than the music. "Sing the rest of the song!" encouraged the blue-haired girl.

Kagami, who was looking down at the carpet suddenly raised her head. "You're being serious?" she asked. "_It can't be… She's never serious._

-Yes I am! Come on, at least finish this one song!" "_Such a tsundere!" _tought Konata.

Kagami picked up the microphone that had fallen on the ground and, hesitantly, brought it up to her mouth. She waited for the chorus to start and then…

"The fight forecast was right

Just as always, every day

Just as always, it pours out

More serious than fortune-telling

Gradually, I am dyed

Mixing with scarlet, turning scarlet

I had run around the belt line

Yo, we agreed to passing, right?

Agree!

The fight forecast was right

Just as always, every day

Just as always, it pours out

More serious than fortune-telling

Gradually, I am dyed

Mixing with scarlet, turning scarlet

I had run around the belt line

Yo, we agreed to passing, right?

Okay, here's the question

Will we make up in a healthy way

Or will we make up and eat lunch

Ahead of time, with a smile?

That's right, I'm so observant

Getting hungry from being angry

Is a no-good vicious circle

So, what on the menu will you decide on?

Decide! Decide! "

The song ended and there was a minute of silence. Then, Tsukasa started clapping and Konata said "That was awesome Kagamin~!"

All that Kagami did was blush, but it was enough to make her audience understand that she was truly thankful to them. "_She's got such a beautiful voice!_" thought Konata. "_How is it I never was aware of that!" _

"Alright Konata, let's go finish setting up your room. Welcome to your temporary home!" said an overjoyed tsundere.

**That's it for today dear readers! Please, leave a review, favorite the story if you want. By the way, note that the song is the english version of "Kenka Yohou no Jikan da yo", a song sung by the voice actor of Kagami Hiiragi in the anime. You can find it on youtube if you want to listen to the full thing. You can also find those english lyrics online.**


	4. Ch 3 : It's all a matter of preparation

**Hey readers I'm back with chapter 3! I only have two reviews, and they're both from the same person! :( Tell me what you think please! I'm already ahead in writing chapter 4-5 so next chapter will be posted in a day or two. Alright then enough of me talking; enjoy the story!**

Chapter 3 : It's all a matter of preparation

The Hiiragi twins helped Konata bring her luggage to Tsukasa's room. The room wasn't very big, with one large window in front of the door as we entered. A desk was on the right of that window and the bed was against the wall to the left. Some more furniture decorated the room and the floor was all covered by a carpet of a dark violet color, which fitted well with the color of the twins' hairs. As one entered, directly to the left, in front of the bed, there was a wardrobe door. Behind that door was a wardrobe big enough for the three girls to get in without a problem. However, Konata decided to put the majority of her clothes in the wardrobe, drastically reducing the amount of free space. After a full hour, Konata was settled and they all went in Kagami's room; which she was temporarily sharing with Tsukasa; where they sat down and sighed. "You sure brought a lot of stuff Kona-chan!" said Tsukasa. Ironically enough, Kagami's furniture was covered by all of Tsukasa's clothes. "I wanted to make sure I wouldn't forget anything that might be useful" said Konata defensively.

Kagami was actually surprised by the fact that her otaku friend was so well organized. "It sure looks like you didn't forget anything.

-Actually…" said Konata as she started to blush lightly. "Actually I think I forgot to bring my homeworks!"

-Why am I not surprised…" sighed Kagami as she brought her hand up to her forehead in a gesture of despair.

-It's not a big deal! I'm sure Kuroi sensei will understand!" said Konata, who was completely indifferent to the situation.

Kagami was about to say something when her mother called them to eat. The three friends who hadn't realized they were so hungry went downstairs to the kitchen and took seat around the table.

The twins' sisters and parents had already finished eating, so they ate alone with their blue-haired friend. On the nearby television, a baseball game when nearing its end.

"This is definitely one of the best curry I ever ate!" said Tsukasa between two huge bites.

"Don't eat so fast or you'll choke!" warned Konata, who was nonetheless enjoying her food as much as her friend.

Kagami got up and took more curry from the nearby cauldron.

"Oh… Kagamin is hungry isn't she?" said Konata playfully. She got closer to Kagami as she sat down and proceeded to rub her head wildly on Kagami's arm. "You should be careful how much you eat, or you'll gain weight… again!"

Kagami winced to the idea of gaining a pound and Konata started laughing. However, her gluttony got the best of her as she put a mouthful of curry in her mouth. "It's so good I can't restrain myself!" Konata laughed even harder.

When the girls were done eating, they all went back upstairs in Kagami's room. They sat around the table in front of the television. "How about we play a video game? I brought a few from my house!" suggested Konata, not noticing that Tsukasa was almost sleeping on the table and that Kagami was yawning. "I think we should go to bed" said a disapproving Kagami. "My parents won't let you go to bed too late you know.

-It's fine. You two go to bed. I'll just read a manga for a bit before going to bed.

-Alright but don't stay up too late or my parents won't like it if they catch you."

Kagami and Konata grabbed Tsukasa and brought her in her bed, for she had already fallen asleep. They brought the covers up to her neck and Kagami gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep well little sister.

-Why don't I get a good night kiss Kagamin?, asked Konata in an impish manner.

-Don't even think about it!, answered Kagami.

-That's my tsundere!" said Konata in a sigh.

Kagami was already under her sheet. "Can you turn off the light Konata?" asked Kagami, who was visibly too lazy and sleepy to get back up. Kagami saw her friend reach the door and turn off the light before closing the door.

Kagami thought about her day. "_I don't know what to think. I never would have said yes to Konata about staying here were it not that Tsukasa literally begged me and mom to accept. She commented on my weight again! I swear she really gets on my nerves sometimes…_" She was interrupted by a weird noise. "It's probably Konata messing around in the other room… or the neighbor" concluded Kagami, as she noticed the window was open on her left. Kagami closed her eyes and started drifting away in her imagination. She could feel a warm draft on her left cheek coming from her window. Then, something moist and soft touched her cheek and kissed her. "Goodnight Kagamin!" whispered Konata who was obviously struggling to not laugh out loud. A split second later, Kagami stood up and noticed Konata rolling on the ground from laughing. "Get out of here!" said Kagami. She made sure Konata, who was still laughing, got out before lying down again. "_This could turn out being a long week…_" On those thoughts, Kagami closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, after a long night sleeping, Konata was going back to her room from the kitchen. She had to get changed before going to work at the cosplay café. She headed upstairs and entered her room, closing the door behind her. She was about the remove her clothes when she noticed Kagami was looking around in the wardrobe.

"Kagami? What are you doing?" asked Konata. Kagami jumped; she didn't hear her friend entering the room. "Oh! Hi Konata! Well you see, it seems I lost one of my notebooks… for school! I was just looking around… Did you happen to find a notebook around here?

-Sorry but no I didn't find any.

-Could you help me look around?

-Sorry Kagami but I have to hurry and go to the cosplay café!

-Oh that's right I forgot you were working today! Alright then I'll let you change."

Once Kagami was out, Konata took off her clothes and put on her cosplay costume of Haruhi. She was about to go when she noticed she was forgetting her other pair of shoes, which were in the wardrobe. As she went to pick them up, she noticed something she hadn't seen the other day; there seemed to be a piece of paper coming from underneath one of her luggage. She picked it up and read the front cover; "_This journal belongs to Hiiragi Kagami. Please do not read_." Konata realized she was probably holding the notebook her friend was looking for and was about to go give it to her but stopped. "This is her journal… I never knew she held a journal. I wonder if she wrote about me…" Konata couldn't resist the temptation; she opened the notebook and went to the latest entry. A piece of paper fell from the journal; Konata picked it up and placed it back between the pages she was reading.

"_It was two days ago. Konata called and asked us to let her stay here for the week. At first I was reluctant, but Tsukasa insisted. I hope mom and dad won't have to go; I'd prefer not being alone with Konata and Tsukasa for a whole week. I really like her, but I fear that without my parents around she might become a bit too excited and spend all her time watching animes and playing video games. My parents don't like that idea either; they're worried of what we can do. After all, we'll be three girls on our own for five days! I guess they're worried we might do a sin. It's not like we would rob a bank while they're gone…_"

"_She was reluctant?" said Konata, surprised and sad that her friend didn't trust her. "I never should've read this… now I hurt my own feelings. I'll show you Kagami, I can be very serious too! So we'll be alone for five days; that means her parents and sisters will be going tomorrow, so I guess they'll tell us about it officially tonight. I need to withhold my reactions as they tell us, or they'll think I have bad intentions. I just want to spend some time alone with my two friends…_"

Konata got out of her room and put Kagami's journal on her owner's bed before leaving for work. "_She'll see that I'm not always thinking about games and animes! I'll behave very well at dinner tonight and make a good impression on her parents so they don't have to worry!_"

Kagami was going back to her room after looking around in her two other sister's rooms in vain. She entered and noticed her journal on her bed. There was a note on it saying: "_I found it in my bedroom; see you later! Konata." _Kagami opened the journal to the latest entry she made; she suddenly became very angry.

Kagami had left a little piece of paper at the top of the page. If anyone was to open the journal, the piece of paper would fall and that would be the proof that someone had desecrated her personal journal. Obviously, Konata had opened it before putting it on her bed. Suddenly, Tsukasa entered the room. "I'm sorry sis'. It was too tempting.

-What? So you're the one who read it?

-Yes… I'm sorry Kagami, I only read that one page!"

Kagami knew she hadn't written anything bad about her twin sister in her journal; not on that page at least. "It's ok Tsukasa. Please don't talk about this to anyone.

-I promise!" answered Tsukasa, apparently happy that her sister wasn't mad. Kagami took the notebook and put it in her schoolbag. "Forget where I put it ok?

-Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Tsukasa paused as Kagami sat down on her bed. "Umm… Kagami?

-What is it?

-You remember when we went to Kona-chan's café with Yuki-chan?

-Yes I do… what about it?

-Are you busy? Because I would like to go surprise her today! And I was wondering if you would like to come with me…"

Kagami thought about it for a minute. "Ok; get ready we're going right now!

-Yay! Thank you Kagami!"

"Are you ready for today's performance Kona-chan?" asked Patricia, Konata's colleague.

"I'm stressed actually" admitted Konata. "_I'm thinking about tonight dinner with Kagami's parents too much!_" thought Konata.

"We're going in three… two… one…"

Konata, Patricia and another one of their colleagues entered the scene. They couldn't see how many people were watching because the lights were off already. The music started and the three girls danced to the beat of the music for a few minutes and were applauded by the crowd. When the lights were turned on, Konata was surprised to see the two Hiiragi twins seated at a table in the room, applauding her.

A few minutes later, Konata joined her friends. "Tsukasa! Kagamin! Hi!

-Hi Kona-chan!" said Tsukasa. "We decided to come visit you!

-That was a pretty impressive performance Konata! You improved since our last visit!

-Thank you! You can't imagine how much I'm happy you came! We've been working on this choreography for a long time; I'm glad you liked it! My shift is almost over; if you wait ten minutes we'll walk home together.

-Sure we'll wait for you Kona-chan!"

A few minutes later, the girls reached the house. "…but it still stinks!" said Tsukasa as she opened the door, making her two friends laugh in agreement. "Mom! We're back!

-Just in time! Come, dinner is served!"

"_I sure hope they don't have to go…_" thought Kagami.

"_I'll show them I can be serious!_" confidently thought Konata

"_I am so hungry!_" thought Tsukasa, who had totally forgotten about the fact that her parents might be leaving for the rest of the week.

The friends took off their shoes and went to the dining room. Everyone was already seated and they started eating when the three of them were seated as well.

A few minutes throught the dinner; the Hiiragi family's mother finally spoke. "We have something to tell you girls. It concerns you as well Konata." She paused to make sure she had everyone's attention. "Girls, your father and I will be going for the remainder of the week. Kagami, Tsukasa, your sisters already have a place to stay, so you'll be staying here with Konata. Is that okay with you Konata?" Konata took a deep breath. She had practiced her speech during the whole day at work. "You don't have to worry about anything Miss Hiiragi! Tsukasa, Kagami and I know how to take care of each other. Tsukasa can cook us some food without any problems. Kagami will make sure we go to bed early and can take care of whoever is sick or hurt. I stayed on my own at home a lot in my life and I am very resourceful; I can take care of myself. Again, don't worry, we can take care of ourselves and I trust you are already well aware of that."

Nobody would say a word, and then the mother broke the silence. "Excellent! How about you two are you okay with that?

-Sure mom!

-Yes of course!

-Then it is settled! We are leaving tomorrow morning. We'll leave you girls some money."

"_That was pretty impressive of Konata… Can she actually be serious about something?_"

"_I totally forgot our parents might be leaving!_"

"_Objective completed; mission accomplished! And now, let the real golden week begin!_"

**And now, let the real story begin! Five days, three girls, under one roof. What will happen next? Will someone be struck by Cupid's arrow? Will the dilemma be revealed? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out dear readers! Please, leave a review; I want to know if you like my story!**


	5. Ch 4 : Departure

Chapter 4: Departure

Everyone got up very early to help the Hiiragi parents in packing up their luggage. By 1 PM, the two older Hiiragi sisters were gone to some of their friends houses for the rest of the week and the others were all at the airport.

"And don't you start neglecting your sister!

-Of course not mom.

-Don't neglect your friend either!

-You don't have to worry mom.

-And make sure to always lock the door when you go out…

-Yes mom.

-And when you go to sleep!

-Sure mom.

-And…

-Mom! You're going to miss your flight!

-Oh that's right! Have fun girls!

-Goodbye mom!

-Bye mom!

-Goodbye Miss Hiiragi!"

They waited until the twins' parents were out of sight before bursting into laugher. "I thought they were never going to leave!" said Kagami as they walked towards the exit.

A few minutes later, as they were walking back to the house, they heard a very loud thunder, quickly followed by heavy and cold rain. They started running and found cover in a little shop. They tried to waste some time and let the rain stop. "Hey you guys" said Konata all of a sudden. "I heard somewhere that even if you run under the rain, you'll still get as wet as you would if you walked normally.

-What?" answered a skeptical Kagami. "That doesn't make any sense at all!

-It's true!" confirmed Tsukasa. "Because when you run, you cover more ground than when you walk, so you catch more drops of rain as you run.

-Yeah but when you walk it takes more time, so basically it's almost the same!" finished Konata.

"_I can't believe these two actually know something that I don't. I mean something that doesn't relate to video games or mangas and animes._"

A few minutes later the girls were kicked out of the shop because they had been walking around aimlessly for quite a while, but the rain hadn't stopped. Kagami started running when Konata reminded her of their statistics about running under the rain and she stopped. Instead, she took off her favorite violet vest and gave it to Tsukasa. "Cover your head with that!" Tsukasa put the vest on her head and the three friends continued their journey.

Half an hour later they finally reached the house. Kagami hurried in and the two others followed. They made sure to remove their shoes and Tsukasa headed to the washroom to hang the vest over the bathtub. Konata went to her room and picked up some dry clothes before heading to the shower and Kagami followed her sister in the other bathroom to use the bathtub. After a long hour, the three girls had dried and were back in Kagami's room.

"Why didn't we bring an umbrella?" complained Tsukasa.

"Don't sweat it. You didn't even get that wet, you covered yourself with my vest!" answered Kagami. "But I guess we forgot them here because mom was so eager to go."

"It doesn't matter! We're back home and dry, and there's just the three of us, so let's play a game!" suggested their otaku friend.

The girls played until quite later that night before going to bed, exhausted from a long day of walking under the rain and packing luggage.

The next day, Tsukasa woke up and was surprised that her sister was still asleep. She got up and got dressed before heading downstairs to prepare a breakfast for her sister and her friend. After preparing some miso soup, she headed back up to get Kagami but she was still sleeping. She approached her sister's bed and shook her lightly to wake her up.

"…..umm? wha… Tsuka…" said Kagami before sneezing. "Tsukasa… I don't feel too good." Tsukasa put the back of her hand on her sister's forehead. "Your head…! It's very cold!

-I feel so cold… I think I catched a c-*cough*-old because of the rain yesterday.

-Don't worry one-chan! I just did some warm soup; you'll feel better after that!"

Tsukasa headed downstairs and brought three bowls of soup up on a tray. She figured she might need some help taking care of her sister, so she entered Konata's room to wake her up.

"Tsukasa… Can you tell Kagami to bring me something against headaches?

-Don't tell me you're sick too!

-Is Kagami sick? Oh no…" answered Konata is a very feeble voice.

"Come with me, go in the bed next to Kagami it'll be easier for me to take care of you." Konata painfully got up and followed her friend in the next room, where she got back under the sheet.

"How do you feel Kona-chan?

-I'm so cold…!"

Tsukasa touched Konata's forehead. To her surprise, compared to Kagami's, it was extremely hot! "How can you feel cold? You're boiling hot! Here have some soup."

She handed over a bowl of soup to each of the other girls. They weren't very hungry, but they both felt very cold and Tsukasa insisted that they at least tried to eat. Not wanting to hurt her sister's feelings, Kagami ate the soup, quickly followed by Konata.

"Thanks a lot Tsukasa! I feel a lot better!" said Konata to cheer her up. Tsukasa picked up the now empty bowls and brought them back downstairs. By the time she got back up, the two others had already fallen asleep.

"_I have to find a way to make them feel better_" thought Tsukasa. "_I'll call Miyuki, she'll know what to do!"_

The phone rang for a few seconds before someone answered. "This is Miyuki's cell phone, who am I speaking with?

-Hi Yuki-chan! It's me Tsukasa!

-Oh good day to you Tsukasa! How do you feel?

-I'm good and you?

-I'm having a great time here, thank you! How is your sister?" Tsukasa explained the situation to her friend. "I see… I'm not sure but… did you say Konata was very hot?

-Yeah, her whole body is boiling!

-And Kagami is cold…

-As an ice cube!

-How about… I'm not sure it works this way, but you could try putting them next to each other. That way, Konata will transfer a portion of her heat to Kagami and they will both feel better!

-You are so awesome Yuki-chan! Thank you!

-It's a pleasure!

-Have a good week!

-You too! Tell your sister and Konata my best wishes!

-I will!"

Tsukasa put the phone down and headed back upstairs to start moving Konata's bed towards Kagami's. After ten minutes of pushing, she was able to put the two beds next to each other. She then proceeded to pushing the two girls next to each other. They were back to back and Tsukasa was quite proud of her work. She sat in the nearby chair and started playing a game.

After a while, Tsukasa turned around and noticed the others had moved in their sleep. The two girls were now facing each other and were literally hugging each other. "_They're so cute!_" thought Tsukasa. "_I'll go see if I can cook them something to eat when they wake up._" On those thoughts she got up and went downstairs. She accidently hit her feet on the wall, making a quite loud noise but she ignored it and headed downstairs. The noise however had been loud enough to wake up Konata, who was surprised to see her friend in her arms. However, she felt too weak to move her away. Tsukasa was back at the door and noticed Konata had waken up. Konata observed Kagami's face as she slept. "She's smiling" noticed Konata out loud. "What is she dreaming about? She's so cold! Poor Kagamin…" She hugged her friend even harder. Tsukasa was happy Konata had understood her plan. "I can feel the heat in my body going through to hers. I feel so comfortable and calm right now. And her skin is so soft!" She started to slowly massage Kagami's back. "_That might help her get back on her feet_" thought Tsukasa. "What am I doing? Why does it feel so good?" Kagami's smile got bigger, and Konata smiled in return. "She's so cute… I'm so happy to be with her." Tsukasa's mouth dropped. "_What was that? Did Konata said she was cute? She always liked being close to my sister… but this much? Could it be more than friendship? What if…_"

"Hey Konata!

-Oh! Hi! You surprised me!" said Konata.

-I heard Konata.

-Heard… heard wha-…" She stopped, as she realized she had just said all of this out loud.

-Konata… I was wondering… Do you like Kagami?" Konata didn't answer for a second.

"Well of course I like her! You and her are my best friends!" answered Konata, obviously trying to avoid the subject.

-No Kona-chan. I mean, do you _really_ like her." There was another long pause.

"Kona-chan, do you love Kagami?"

**Her readers! Sorry to interrupt, but please see the following scene like me. I see it like in a movie; imagine a flashback with cute music and Konata narrating in the background. For the paragraph after, imagine some epic music of your liking! Sorry to interrupt like that, please enjoy!**

For Konata, time stopped. She remembered all those games she used to play when she was younger, where she would be a courageous prince who went to save beautiful princesses. She never seemed to wonder why she was never the princess. She remembered all that time she spent with Kagami in her life. It was all in all the best moments she ever lived. She could remember how lonely she felt in college when she wasn't around. She remembered that time the other day when Kagami was angry at her for choosing an anime movie. She was so sad her friend was angry. She remembered how happy she was when she learned she would be staying at Kagami's house for the whole week. She remembered how she loved hearing Kagami's voice as she sung in her room, and how she didn't hesitate to jump on her and hug her, or how she kissed her the other night without withholding. She remembered how she felt sad when she read what Kagami thought of her in her journal. Deep down she always knew she was yuri; she even married female characters in her games; but she never really accepted it. Most importantly, she never realized she was in love with her best friend.

"Yes" answered Konata. "Yes, I love my little Kagamin." She then proceeded to kiss her on the cheek while she was still sleeping.

"Will you tell her?

-I will… when I am ready.

-I understand. Your secret is safe.

-Thank you Tsukasa. You're a great friend."

Tsukasa went out of the room and sat down on the floor. "_Konata… loves Kagami…_" thought Tsukasa. "_That means we'll be friends forever!_"

**Such an airhead! Will Konata confess soon? What if not everyone accepts yuris the way Tsukasa does? I'm not letting you guess what's coming; you'll have to read it yourself! And soon enough too! Don't worry next chapter is soon. Please leave a review; the more I get the earlier comes the next chapter! You like it tell me why, you don't like tell me why! Or just plain tell me you liked it; it'll make my day! See you guys next time!**


	6. Ch 5 : Dressup

**Hey readers! Sorry it took so much time; I hurt my right arm and couldn't type anymore… But now I'm back! I want to thank everyone who posted a review on my story; it means a lot to me! Alright then enough talking; let's get to reading shall we? Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 : Dress-up

The next day, when Kagami woke up, she didn't feel as bad as she did before. In fact, her temperature seemed to have stabilized. She was still half-asleep and it took her a while to notice someone was hugging her tightly. She immediately reacted and raised her body from the bed to look behind herself. Konata was shocked by this sudden movement and jumped back before falling on the ground. "Oh! I'm so sorry Konata! I didn't realize it was you!" apologized the tsundere. "Ouch! It's ok I…" She stopped talking halfway through her sentence. "Konata? What's the matter?"

Konata quickly got up and ran downstairs. She yelled "sorry but it's already started!" and Kagami tried to hear what was going on downstairs. "Guru guru mawaru guru guru mawaru!" "Looks _like her anime's just started. It'll give me some time to write in my journal._" She picked up her notebook and noticed that it was already 4 PM. She opened it to the latest page. "_Let's see… Dear journal, two days ago, me Tsukasa and Konata accompanied my parents to the airport. On the way back thought it started raining and yesterday, Konata and I were sick. We both slept during the whole day I think but since I was asleep I don't really know what Konata did. Anyway, today I'm feeling quite better and Konata seems well too. When I woke up this morning, we were in quite a precarious position; she was hugging me very tightly and seemed to be awake. I think I hurt her when she fell down the bed as I got up quickly. I'll see to it later. She's only staying here for a few more days until my parents come back and her father too._" She heard the ending song of Konata's anime; "Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala lalala lalalalalala…" Kagami closed her notebook and stored it away before heading downstairs.

**For those wondering, those two songs are the opening and ending songs of the first season of an anime called "School Rumble". You like Lucky Star? (Of course you do!) Well you'll definitely like this! You can check it out on youtube, it was posted (English subbed) on the account of the editor : "FUNimation". Enjoy... but not now! Keep reading! :D**

Konata was listening to the end of the ending song with Tsukasa when Kagami arrived downstairs. "Hey sis!

-Hey Kagami! Did you sleep well?

-Yes I did thanks.

-Are you hungry? There is some leftover miso soup from yesterday.

-Sure! Thanks! "

She headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She took the large bowl of soup and poured some of it into a smaller bowl before putting it in the microwave for a few minutes. Waiting for her food to be ready she came back to the living room where the anime had officially ended. "That was a great episode!" said Konata who seemed very happy she didn't miss it half an hour ago.

Kagami suddenly remembered how they got out of bed and started worrying about Konata. "By the way Konata… Are you hurt? " Konata looked at her like she had just said the dumbest of things. "Why would I be hurt?

-Well because I pushed you off the bed this morning and I think you landed on your back…

-Oh right! No it's ok Kagamin! Don't worry about it!" answered Konata in a reassuring voice.

"_Good… I was seriously worried_" thought Kagami, relieved to hear she didn't hurt her little friend.

"_Was she worrying about me? That was so nice of her! My little tsundere!_" thought Konata as she blushed.

The microwave emitted a beeping sound and Kagami headed to the kitchen to get her food. She was hurriedly followed by Konata who seemed very hungry as well."

Both girls were done eating by the time Tsukasa entered the kitchen. "So what should we do today?" asked Tsukasa. "We already lost a full day because you were sick, so let's spend today together!"

The three girls started debating over what they should do. Konata suggested they went to town; a new volume of one of her favorite mangas was released yesterday. Kagami added they could go to the arcade afterwards; she had a lot of extra money to spend and felt like trying to beat her personal high score on a specific game. Tsukasa then proposed they concluded their visit to the town by eating at some restaurant; she had already tried it and really liked it.

Everyone agreed to the plan and went back to their rooms to get changed. Konata, reentering Tsukasa's original bedroom for the first time in two days, searched in her luggage for something to wear. She found a red sleeveless shirt and yellow shorts, which she decided to wear. She was about to leave the room when she caught a glimpse of a red armband on the desk. It was her "SOS Brigade" armband, part of her cosplay costume of Haruhi Suzumiya. She put it around her arm and headed downstairs to meet the other girls.

At the same moment, Tsukasa was trying to help her sister decide what to wear. Wearing a skirt as purple as her hair and a white blouse with made her look very mature, she opened the closet door and took out a white and red long sleeved shirt and a black, very short skirt. Additionally, she grabbed a pair of black and purple-stripped long socks. "Are you sure I should wear that?" asked Kagami, incredulous. "Isn't it a little… revealing?

-Don't be silly onee-chan! Put it on, we'll see!" She put on the clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. "Well… I have to admit I look good…

-Good? Onee-chan you look incredible!" commented her sister. Following this comment, the twins headed downstairs to meet with Konata.

Konata was waiting when Tsukasa entered the room. "Hey Tsukasa! What took you two so long?

-I was helping one-chan in picking some good clothes!" answered Tsukasa proudly. She then winked at Konata. "_Why did she wink at me? Is it about Kagamin's clothes?_" She didn't have enough time to ask as Kagami herself followed her sister in the room. Then, for a few seconds, time stopped.

Konata had been looking at her friend from a new perspective for a few days; in fact, she kept looking at her with appreciative eyes, savoring every second during which she could lay eyes on her. However, this time, it only took Konata a fraction of a second to understand that Tsukasa decided she wanted to give her a treat; and what a nice treat it was. "_I have never seen Kagami with these clothes… Kawaiiii~!_"

Kagami brought her friend back to reality. "So? Shall we go?

-Su…sure! Let's get moving!"

The girls left the house and started walking on the street towards the train station. Konata made sure she was walking behind, then next to Kagami so that she could look at her from every angle. "_She is beautiful… like the first sunray after a cold dark night._" Tsukasa couldn't help but giggle when she turned around and noticed Konata was starring and Kagami's skirt. They arrived at the station and embarked on a train going to town.

**Alright readers! Sorry if this one was a bit short; like I said I couldn't write and I wanted to release something as soon as possible so I wouldn't keep you waiting! By the way, is Konata becoming romantic? "The first sunray after a cold dark night…" I kind of like that! Anyway, I'll try to write as much as possible during the weekend and a new chapter will probably be posted at the beginning of next week. Until then, please post a review to tell me what you think and I wish you all a nice weekend!**


	7. Ch 6 : Going out in style

**Hey everyone! Told you guys it wouldn't take long! I just want to say: twice in this chapter I suggest you listen to a song while reading; so you might want to open youtube prematurely… like right now! You won't have to mess around too much while reading! Alright then, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Going out in style

Going to town was quite a long trip. Konata, Kagami and Tsukasa were sitting on a bench in the train. There were only a few other people in the train; which was quite surprising, especially in a train going to town. "Why are we so few?" asked Tsukasa to her sibling. "Since many people aren't working, shouldn't it be crowded?

-Maybe a lot of people decided to go on a trip. It's a great time of year to go in South America." answered Kagami.

"Also," added Konata, "I believe there is an anime conference somewhere in Tokyo's countryside today.

-Really? Are you not going?" asked Kagami, surprised her friend hadn't mentioned this earlier.

"No, it's not big enough compared to those going on in Tokyo during the summer, so I'm saving my money for those!

-I was sure there was an explanation like this one…" sighed Kagami, discouraged. "_Konata is always so organized and thoughtful when it comes to these things. If only she could do the same with school…_"

After a few more minutes, the girls arrived at their stop. They disembarked and headed towards Konata's favorite manga shop; _Gamers_. Kagami was stunned in shock once again; just like she always is when she catches sight of such a huge shop. Konata led her friends in and directly headed upstairs to the third floor, where she knew she could find what she wanted.

Kagami was following when something caught her attention; it was the first season of an anime based on one of the few mangas she had really loved in her life. She picked it up, turned it around and checked the price; her jaw dropped in stupor. "_20,000 yens! This is outrageous! What's so special about this DVD set?" _She looked at the front of the product and noticed that it was a special edition product; it came with a very rare action figure.

"If you want it, you should buy it." suggested a passing employee. "This product is very rare and we don't have some often!"

Kagami really wanted to buy it and she didn't really care about the presence of a special action figure or not; she just wanted the DVDs. However, she didn't have 20,000 yens to spare, so she put it back where it was and kept looking around for a while.

Unbeknownst to the tsundere, Tsukasa was looking at her from the staircase. Once she started walking away, she dashed to the product, picked it up and ran back upstairs. She made sure her sister hadn't seen her and took the box to her otaku friend.

"Konata! Look! Do you know this?" asked Tsukasa.

"Oh! Yes I know this anime… And I know this limited edition action figure! Do you intend on buying this?" questioned Konata with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Kagami was looking at it a minute ago" said Tsukasa breathing heavily from running through the whole store. "I think she really seemed to want it; but I know she doesn't have enough money."

Konata thought about Tsukasa's discreet suggestion. "_A present for my little tsundere? What would she think of it? I guess there is only one way to find out!_" "I'll need your help Tsukasa…"

A few minutes later, Kagami was patiently waiting in the lobby for her friend and sister when the later appeared. "Hey Kagami! Did you see Konata? I think she just got out.

-What do you say? I've been standing here for the last five minutes, I would've seen her!

-But I assure you; she just slipped past you a few seconds ago!" The girls then went outside in search of the otaku, who proceeded to climb down the stairs and go buy Kagami's surprise.

"She isn't there at all!" declared Kagami after looking around with her twin for a few minutes. She suddenly felt a pinch on her arm; thinking it was a bug, she turned around and squealed, waving her arms in the air and pushing down Konata, who had been the source of it.

"Konata! Don't do that!" yelled the older Hiiragi sister angrily. Konata was lying on the ground. "_God, does she have a problem with my back?_" asked Konata to herself as she got up after getting her back hit on the ground by her friend for the second time that day.

"I'm sorry… are you okay?" asked Kagami as she helped her friend back on her feet. Konata made a forced grin; "Of course I am; the way you reacted to this pinch was priceless!" Seeing Konata had kept her sense of humor, Kagami figured she was okay.

"So? Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Tsukasa to make sure their little plan had worked flawlessly.

"As a matter of fact, I did! What now? Should we go eat, or should we hit the arcade first?

Tsukasa was about to answer when her sister interrupted her; "Eating is more important than playing; let's go to the restaurant and then we'll spend whatever's left of our money in the arcade." Everyone seemed to be happy with this planning and they decided to head to Tsukasa's favorite restaurant.

On their way to the restaurant; the girls are lost in their thoughts:

"_This is starting to hurt quite badly." _Konata was trying to rub her back discreetly._ "Well at least she got tsuntsun again; she even helped me up this time! I wonder what will be her reaction when she sees what I bought her…"_

"_Konata is so immature; she always seems to do everything I tell her not to." _Kagami was thinking back on Konata's behavior._ "I bet we won't get through the lunch without her commenting on my weight. I hit her again; I sure hope it doesn't become a bad habit to do so…"_

"_It worked!" _Tsukasa was happy she could help her otaku friend._ "Good thing I called __**her**__ before going out this morning; I never would've thought of that myself! I'll call __**her**__ again soon…_"

**First writer's block… I spent two hours trying to find what they could talk about. Nothing came out of so much thinking except ideas for future chapters. So let's just skip right to the arcade. I'm the author, so I decide! "Summary: They ate sushi. It was great." By the way, who is "her"? You're wondering right? I'll tell you… later! If you're kind! (and if you leave a review! :P)**

After eating, the three friends entered the adjacent arcade. "Time for a rematch!" yelled Kagami once she arrived in front of the D*nceD*nceR*volution dancing game. "Is this the game on which you wanted to beat your top score?" asked Tsukasa. "Yes it is! Konata? Could you hold this?" She took out a piece of paper on which were written dates and numbers; it was her score on the days she came here. "What's my high score?" Konata examined the note; the scores were unbelievably high! "About three million points" answered the otaku.

**Sorry! Another interruption! If you want, go get a song sung by Miku Hatsune on youtube (a party song not a slow one) and play it in the background while you read these next paragraphs!**

"Then let's get this party started!" Kagami took place on the dance floor; a few seconds later a song sung by none other than the android celebrity Miku Hatsune emerged from the loudspeakers. Then, she started dancing.

Kagami was jumping, twirling, twisting and throwing arms and legs in every direction on the board. In front of her, the score display screen kept moving up. "_She is so gracious and charming! Best of all, she's dancing in a skirt; it's quite a show!_" Kagami made a 360 degree spin. During the fraction of second during which her face could be seen by Konata, the latest noticed she was smiling. "_I think I never saw her being happier in my entire life; and I've seen her eat cake!_"

"She's good isn't she?" yelled Tsukasa so that her friend could hear her over the sound of the music. "She's incredible! Look at this score!" answered the otaku, stunned by the ever-growing 2 million points displayed over her friends head and ever-growing crowd of people admiring her friend's talent.

Kagami suddenly decided she wanted to impress her crowd; she jumped high in the air and performed a truly formidable move; she made a 720 degrees spin in the air before falling back on the dance floor and resuming her normal dance. A few seconds later, she did a back flip and landed back in a fabulous finishing pose with her two arms in the air.

Konata was staring at Kagami for a good minute while she was catching her breath. A little beeping sound got her out of her stupor; it was the score screen. "NEW HIGH SCORE! CONGRATULATIONS!" was written on the screen "More than five million points!" exclaimed Konata, definitely surprised by her friend's hidden talent. Kagami entered her name in the console before leaving. As they were walking away, Konata looked back at the console, which was showing off the highest scores; "HIIRAGI KAGAMI: 5 627 834 POINTS". "_That's my Kagamin!_"

The girls were back to their home now and were still discussing about Kagami's dancing. "Still, you could have told us!" concluded Konata. "Yeah! Even I wasn't aware!" added Tsukasa. "I'm sorry guys, but you need to understand. There are some things that I like to keep to myself" explained Kagami. "You shouldn't keep such a great talent to yourself!" finished Konata before the girls got all into their respective rooms.

Tsukasa turned the television on in the bedroom while Kagami just was just lying on her bed and looking at the ceiling.

**(Play a sad song in the background if wanted)**

She thought back on what Konata had just told her. _"…shouldn't keep such a great talent to herself!…_" "_I've been used to being alone. My family is always away or busy with the temple. My older sisters are always working. Tsukasa is always with me; but sometimes she's just there physically_." She remembered her last school year spent with her friends. "_I wasn't in their class; once again. Condemned to see them only a few minutes after every class._"

"Hey Kagami's in a different class again…" had said Konata, apparently sad for her friend.

"_It's cool really! It's the way it's supposed to be…_" had answered Kagami.

Due to her loneliness, she had grown used to do everything on her own and to keep everything to herself. She had learned to dance with that arcade game; it took her years to become has good as she was today. She had also learned to sing using computer software and video games. She had become talented in many things but all this time, all she ever wanted was to spend time with her friends and have fun.

A tear ran down her left cheek. She quickly rubbed it away so that Tsukasa wouldn't see it; but then more started coming down and soon enough, she couldn't control them anymore. She put her face on her pillow so that it would absorb all the tears. "_In just a few days life will be back to normal. We'll all go to our respective schools, my parents and sisters will be back, but will never be present. And I; I will spend all my time studying hard those subjects at school; those of which don't interest me at all. I'll go out with my friends once every weekend until they get bored of it or my parents do; it's only a matter of time before I lose all contact with all my closest friends._" She couldn't stop crying. She jumped out of the bed and busted out of the room; she ran to the washroom and closed and locked the door.

"Onee-chan?" asked Tsukasa as she knocked on the washroom's door. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, yeah I am… D.. don't worry about me…" answered a still sobbing Kagami.

Tsukasa looked down at the soaked pillow in her hands. "_Well it certainly doesn't look like it…_"

**Alright there it is! Now we're getting in the heart of the matter! Next chapter: you'll love it! I'm not saying anything else. Please, post a review, tell me what you think, and tell me what song you chose to play in the background! Also, tell me if you like it; me telling you to play a song and all that. I kind of like the concept but if my readers don't then I guess I'll just stop. I find that playing a song makes the scene much more sentimental and touching! Anyway thanks for reading and stay tuned; next chapter in just a few days!**


	8. Ch 7 : Manipulation through cosplay

**Hey readers! I don't have much to say; thanks to everyone who wrote a review! I just want to point out that I'll respond to every reviews I receive, so don't be shy and write me stuff! Now readers, I wish you a good reading session!**

Chapter 7 : Manipulation through cosplay

Tsukasa stood in front of the bathroom's door for half an hour; but after so much time, she had to resign and go back to her room, heartbroken from hearing her sister cry for so long and knowing she couldn't do anything to help it. It took many more minutes before Kagami left the bathroom to go get some sleep. She had a terrible headache from crying for so long.

She approached her room and opened the door. When she entered, she saw her little sister sleeping; with a still wet pillow in her hands.

Kagami kneeled in front of her twin's face and kissed her on the cheek. "I know that you will always be there for me." She let go of one last tear. "Thank you…" She crawled in her bed and quickly fell asleep, feeling a little bit reassured.

In Konata's bedroom, the otaku was lying on her stomach on her bed. "_This is getting insupportable!_" she thought as she rubbed her aching back. "_It's true that I didn't feel anything after the first time I fell this morning; but this second fall I took was quite an hard one! I guess I'll just have a few bruises, but bruises hurt when they're on the back! It's a body part that moves a lot which makes it difficult for it to heal._" She turned her head right and looked and the little package exceeding from under her bed. "_It was my fault. I shouldn't have surprised her like that; especially not in a public place. I don't want her to feel bad though so I won't tell her._" She decided to stop thinking about it; it just made the pain more ubiquitous. "_I hope she'll like my gift!"_

On these words, she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. "_Good night Kagamin…_"

The next morning was a productive one; the girls got up quite early and had finished eating by one o'clock. Konata had taken some pills while the others weren't looking to diminish the pain she still felt in her back. Kagami had discreetly grabbed her pillow and cleaned it so that the marks left by the tears wouldn't be noticeable.

"_This is already the sixth day of the golden week!_" thought Konata. "_Tomorrow will then be the last day I will spend here! This is not good. I want reveal my feelings to Kagami before I leave this place; but it's too early! I don't feel like I'm ready! I need to find a way to stay here longer; and fast!_"

Konata was in front of Kagami's computer. The girls didn't have anything planned for the day yet, but she knew the Hiiragi twins would surely come in soon to ask her what she felt like doing.

"I have an idea!" suddenly thought the blue-haired girl. She quickly proceeded to log in on her favorite online game. She checked her list on online friends and was relieved to find the name of the one she was looking for; whom she called using the in-game voice chat system.

The mysterious man; only known as "Lord Kane" in the game; had accomplished many missions with Konata in the past. Not only that, but he owed Konata a favor.

"Hey Kane!

-Hey! It's been a while!

-It sure has been! Look, you remember that favor you owed me?

-Of course I do. What is it?

-I remember that you once told me that you worked at an airport in the United-States?

-It is true. What about it?

-I want two flights to depart a few days too late."

There was a long and nerve racking silence.

"Are you serious about this? Because if you are; it is possible.

-Really? How are you going to do that!" asked Konata; happy to receive the answer she was awaiting.

"Do you really think I'll tell you? Just trust me. Which flights?" Konata told him the numbers of the flights Konata's family and the Hiiragi's parents' were coming back on.

"Don't worry; they'll be slowed down for at least two days. I'll send you a confirmation email and a more precise time for their departure in a day or two. And remember; now, I owe you nothing… and also remember that we never had this conversation. What I am doing here is highly illegal.

-I'll remember, don't worry! Thank you!

-No problem."

Konata closed the game. "_I never thought this would turn out being so easy! Now, all I have to do is find a way to tell Kagami how I feel; and I have, let's say, at least four days to do so. I'll start by finding the best moment to give her the present. It'll be the first step. The question is; when and where is the best moment to give her?_"

Konata's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of the twins in the room. "Hey Kona-chan!" said Tsukasa joyfully. "We wanted to share with you our plans for today!" added Kagami.

"Great! So what did you come up with?

-Kona-chan…

-What is it Tsukasa?

-I just want to point out that this idea isn't mine." This precision made Konata stressful.

"What's the idea Kagamin?" asked Konata, feeling worried.

Kagami turned around and headed towards the door. She picked up Konata's schoolbag and threw it at Konata, who managed to catch it. Kagami locked the door using a key and slipped it under the door.

"Kagami? What are you doing?" asked Konata, who was starting to sweat from fear.

"You look scared" answered Kagami. "I checked your grades at school. It's unacceptable. Today: we're studying."

Konata calmed down, but it wasn't long before she started to stress again. "W-w-what? No! Please! I don't want to study! Not during the golden week!" She made a desperate attempt to convince Kagami by doing a sad smile and getting her eyes watery.

"This trick doesn't work on me anymore! Now, I know you have some exams next week; which one is the earliest?" asked Kagami, totally indifferent to Konata's protests.

"I think it's Math… oh no… no… Not math!" Konata hid under the bed's covers and started to fake shaking.

"Then Math it is!" declared Kagami. She took out Konata's notebook entitled "Mathematics" and opened it only to discover that Konata hadn't taken any notes during her classes.

"Why didn't you take any notes?" growled Kagami.

"I never thought I would end up needing them…

Kagami was about to yell at her some more when she remembered the conversation she just had with her sibling:

"It's easy one-chan! To encourage Konata, you have to do and say stuff related to animes, mangas or games! It can be any because she knows them all!"

Kagami had looked up on the internet some information on Konata's favorite anime character; Haruhi Suzumiya, whom she is cosplaying at her cosplay café.

"_Let's not be too harsh. If I want her to cooperate, I have to place her in an environment where she is at ease_" decided the older twin.

"This is unacceptable! Penalty!"

Konata automatically recognized the source of this word and cheered up right away. "_Looks like it's working little sister._"

"I guess it's a good thing I brought my own notebook; I think we pretty much studied the same things since we are in the same program. Now here; take this and get to work! After studying, you do all these exercices!" She handed over to Konata a pile of sheets of paper. "You have two hours, or you'll miss an episode of Sch*ol R*mble! And you better not miss it, or heads will roll!"

"Yes Suzumiya-sama! Right now Suzumiya-sama!" ***Sama: used to define as "master". In this case, master Suzumiya.* **

Kagami and Tsukasa were talking in the corner of the room, trying not to disturb their otaku friend. Konata on the other hand was working very hard to make sure she wouldn't miss the episode.

"How did you even get this idea Tsukasa? It's awesome; I never thought it could work so well! I'll be able to make her do whatever I want with this trick!" whispered Kagami to her twin.

"An acquaintance gave me this idea. I think you know **her**; I'll tell her her name eventually…"

**And don't worry; you will know who it is soon enough as well readers! A bit of short chapter, I know, but I made it way longer and thought it needed a division, so I posted this tiny part. The rest will come up in a day or two. Please, review and tell me what you liked and didn't like! Until next time, you can go watch School Rumble or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya if you haven't already; they're both great animes! See you guys later!**


	9. Ch 8 : Unexpected

**Hey readers! Took a bit more time than I thought, but here it is! Sorry about the delay; I just received my DVDs of Vampire Knight and HAD to go watch at least a few episodes! One thing before you start; Kane, the character introduced last chapter, his name is pronounced "K-ah-nay", just so you know. (Get youtube or something lke that ready for music playing if you want, there's a place when you are suggested to start a song)**

**I'm just adding; thank you to anyone who read my story! In just a month, 500 people read what I wrote and I truly find this statistic incredible! Thank you to all past, present and future readers for your support! Now, without further ado, here's your chapter!**

Chapter 8: Unexpected

Konata worked hard during a long time, which was quite surprising from her. After almost two hours of doing Math exercises, she couldn't take it anymore. Actually, she wasn't the only one; Tsukasa and Kagami had grown tired of watching her counting numbers in her head and decided to call it a day for studying.

"Well congratulations Konata!" exclaimed Kagami, proud of her friend's hard work. "Now, you see, you can do anything if you want to!

-Thank you Kagamin!" answered Konata with a forced smile, which the sisters didn't notice. It had been a while since she took some medicine to alter the pain in her back and she was really starting to feel the painful ache.

Kagami reached the door and turned the door's knob and tried to turn it; in vain. She then remembered she threw it under the door a few hours ago to make sure Konata wouldn't try to flee.

Konata really had to get out quickly because she didn't want her friends to notice she was hurt. Outside the window was a young still leave-less tree; it was so close to the window that anybody could grab one of the branches without any trouble. "Don't worry girls, I'll go get it from outside!" said Konata. Before Kagami could protest, she opened the window and jumped out. She was holding on the branch when she remembered she was on the first floor and had the bad idea to look down. "_Oooooh… I'm high… this is scrary…_" thought Konata.

The pain in her back suddenly made her shake and one of her hands let go of the branch. "Kona-chan! Hold on to the tree or you'll fall!" panicked Tsukasa.

Konata was still looking down. She could see a little ant on the ground next to a rock; it was so far that it looked microscopic. Konata's heart was beating heavily and she was sweating a lot. In fact, she sweat so much that her other hand got slippery; she accidently let go of the branch. "Oh no! Konata!" yelled Kagami…

A strange man was walking around the airport in the United-States when a message was diffused through the places speakers: "flight 134 will be delayed; sorry for the inconvenience".

"_Objective complete_" though the man. "_Now let's see if the other one worked…_"

An hour later, no other messages claiming a plane was going to be delayed was diffused and the man came to the conclusion that he had failed. "_Looks like I'll have to go with plan B_".

30 minutes had passed. The man was about to enter a soon-to-depart plane. He could hear the flight attendant asking people their names. "Name?" he heard one of the attendants ask to a young Japanese couple. "Hiiragi" answered the lady before proceeding to enter the plane. "_Gotcha_" thought the man. "Name?" asked him the same attendant. "Kane" answered the man with a mysterious and silent voice before entering the plane…

Kagami heard a weird sound and a shriek of pain. In an impulsion she jumped out the window and grabbed the same branch Konata was holding on a few seconds ago. She let go and roll when she fell on the ground right next to her otaku friend…

When Konata came back to herself she noticed she wasn't in the backyard like she thought she would be. In fact, she was laying on something very comfortable. She decided to try and get up when she felt a terrible pain through her spine. "Aïïïïe!" complained Konata, a sound to which Tsukasa, sitting in the chair next to the couch on which was laying her friend, reacted very quickly. She stood above Konata's face and smiled.

"Are you okay?" asked the younger twin with a worried voice. "No, not really. My back hurts a lot; do you have any kind of medicine to give me?" asked Konata, perfectly aware that they did. "I think we do, but I'll have to ask Kagami first. Just stay there, I'll be right back."

Kagami was walking around in circles in her room with a phone next to her ear. Tsukasa opened the door and peeked in. "I don't believe she can walk doctor" said Kagami, furious. "Now send a god damn ambulance or I'm calling you back!" she yelled before hanging up violently. It took a minute before she noticed her sister looking at her through the opening in the door.

"I told you to stay with in case she would wake up!" said Kagami who was obviously pissed off. "She just woke up. Her back hurts and she wants something to…" Tsukasa couldn't finish her sentence; Kagami had already pushed her out of the way and started running down the stairs.

When she arrived in the living room she was still angry and stood next to her otaku friend. "I told you not to do it! And why did you have to let go; what kind of smart idea is that?" sermonized the tsundere.

**If you want, start a song here. Something that fits a cute but sad love scene; your call! I chose "Can you feel the love tonight" by Elton John; but this is just my opinion!**

Konata, who had her eyes closed, used all of her strength to open them. She looked at Kagami straight in her eyes and the purple-haired girl proceeded to look back at her. What she saw in Konata's eyes was a sight that broke her heart; she could see she was in pain. She also noticed that her eyes were getting wet with tears that had already started to roll down her cheeks. Kagami wondered if Konata was sorrier than in pain and felt guilty to have yelled at her.

"Konata… I'm sorry…" finally asked Kagami. Konata started crying even more.

Kagami kneeled next to her friend and gave her a hug. "Don't worry Kona, we'll take good care of you" the tsundere said, trying to console her friend.

Tsukasa appeared in the room and looked at the two other girls. "_They are so cute together…_" thought the airhead.

Still being hugged by the one she loved, Konata felt relieved. "_I don't care how much it hurts. If it allowed me to receive this demonstration of love from her, I'm already more than happy. I have to tell her. I can't keep it a secret; it'll just make it more painful. I hope Lord Kane achieved his mission… _"

They stayed in this same position until Konata had cried all the tears of her body. Kagami let go of her and looked at her friend. "Does it hurt?" she asked, determined to take good care of her.

Konata was lost in her imagination, thinking about Kagami and how she would have loved to go further than just a hug. When Kagami asked her if she was okay again, she noticed the pain in her back had decreased, but she still asked her for some medicine. A few seconds later, Kagami came back with the same bottle of pills Konata had used last time. She swallowed two of them and suddenly realized something. "Oh no!" she screamed in horror. "What is it?" asked a panicking Kagami. "Tsukasa! The television, turn it on, quickly!" She did as asked and heard the beginning of the opening song of one of Konata's favorite animes, Sch*ol R*mble. "Yes!" declared a cheered up Konata.

Kagami shook her head from left to right and let out a sight. "_She'll never change. Well, she doesn't seem to be that bad, I'll call back the doctor and ask him to recall the ambulance I guess._"

Kagami left the room and Tsukasa sat down next to the couch. "She is really worried you know…" she said to Konata. Her friend's cheeks turned to a light red. "I'm pretty sure I noticed, but thank you!" responded the otaku.

A few hours later – Japanese International Airport

"Damn it, I lost them" though Kane. "I have to find Izumi-sama before they do!" On these words, he headed out of the airport with the little suitcase he brought along with him and headed to the address from which Konata had called him the same morning.

A few more hours later – Hiiragi residence

The girls had eaten and were all in the living room; Konata was still lying on the couch and the girls were sitting on the ground, their back to the couch. It was raining outside and Kagami got up to close the window. When she was closing it, thunder struck and, due to the light, she could perceive the silhouette of a man outside, walking on the sidewalk. She didn't give him much attention and, as she was about to go sit down, the door bell ringed. Kagami opened the door…

A man, wearing a dark cape that covered all of his face was standing in front of the door. He was soaked from head to toe and was carrying only a leather suitcase.

"_What does he want? Oh… why did I open the door! What if he kidnaps me… or Tsukasa!_" thought Kagami who was about to shut the door.

"_Is she really Izumi-sama?_" Kane asked himself. "_She is… beautiful. Looks like it was worth traveling this far!_"

"Excuse me, do you have any business here?" asked Kagami in a violent tone.

"Are you Izumi-sama?" asked Kane.

"Izumi-sama? No, but she is here if you want to see her…" answered Kagami. She was wondering who this man was to call her "Kagami-sama".

"I would very much like to see her please" responded Kane. "_So she isn't Izumi-sama. I'm going to have to ask her name._"

Kagami let the man in and took his cape and suitcase to put them somewhere where they could dry before leading Kane to the living room. "Konata? There's a man here who wants to see you."

Konata painfully turned around a looked at the man whose face she had never seen. "Who are you?" she asked, truly curious.

"Kagami-sama. Pardon me, I have not accomplished my mission. Tango-one is grounded, but I followed Tango-two here and lost them" said Kane, sure she would understand what he was talking about.

Konata was stunned for a few seconds. "You came to Japan just to complete your mission?" asked Konata, surprised of her virtual friend's loyalty.

"Of course, I want to be freed from the debt I owe you" answered simply Kane.

Kane told Konata that he had made reservations for a few days in a motel that wasn't too far and told her that he would be calling soon to inform her of tango-two's situation; which were in fact Kagami's parents. As he was about to leave, he turned around and asked Kagami who was still holding the door: "Sorry lady, but may I ask for your name?"

Kagami hesitated for a few seconds but finally resigned. "Hiiragi. My name name is Kagami Hiiragi."

"I was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Hiiragi-san. You live in a beautiful house" commented Kane before leaving.

Kagami went back inside and asked Konata for some information on the strange man who had been who had been standing in the house just a few minutes ago.

"He's a friend I made online. He owes me a favor. I told him what he could do, but it appears he wasn't able to accomplish his task, so he came here to accomplish another task instead to be released from his debt" explained Konata.

Kagami wasn't sure what to think but decided it was time to go to bed. Konata decided to sleep on the couch because she didn't want to move; her back was still hurting. Kagami passed her hand through her friends blue hairs, which made the otaku shiver, before heading upstairs with Tsukasa.

"_I must tell you… that I love you Kagami. You're the one in a million…_" On these thoughts the girl closed her eyes and started dreaming about the one and only that she loved.

Kane was sitting on a cheap bed in the motel where he was staying. He was thinking about his visit at the Hiiragi's house and the beautiful girl he met earlier. "_Kagami Hiiragi…_" thought Kane. "_I need to see you again!_" Kane quickly fell asleep after a very long day and dreamt about the beautiful purple-haired tsundere.

**That's it! Kane is the first new character I introduce to this story; I realize you don't know much about him yet but don't worry; all these details will come in time! (He's pretty much based on me so I won't have much trouble describing him lol) Please, take the time to leave a review and tell me what you think! Also, tell me what song you chose to play in the background! As always, next chapter should be released in just a few days to keep up with my 2 chapters per week average, so stay updated! Hope you liked this chapter; goodbye readers!**


End file.
